Being one of them
by Riley-the-rogue-of-time
Summary: In this fan fiction, Lila Harrison is an other that becomes a member of the Oceanic 815 society as her mission. See what struggles she goes through as she adapts to a harder life and some not so nice people. Will she stay an other or will her allegiance shift to the beach society?


((Hey guys really excited for this Fan Fiction of Lost. Remember; review for more or just for constructive crit. Okay, so let's get rollin' readers.))

We always take care of each other, we are a family above all else. This is the way of the others; this was the way before Oceanic Flight 815.

Benjamin sent our people out to the crash sites, even when I urged him against it. He didn't listen to me though; he never really listens to anyone except for Juliet.

Now Goodwin hasn't returned, I fear the worst for him. I reviewed the files of a Jack; he seemed to be one of the leaders people look up to.

I have heard rumors that Ben is planning on making me go to the flight members and planning on being one of them since Goodwin has most likely failed. What makes him think I could do any better? I'm just a scientist that majors in time travel, after all.

"Hey Lila, Ben has been looking for you," Juliet said as she walked up to me.

I looked at her and sighed, "Where is he?"

She pointed to my house; I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

I stomped into my house and pointed my finger at him. "Why the hell are you in my house, Linus?!"

He smiled and looked at me for a few minutes before answering. "How has the smoke monster been?"

Completely surprised by his question, I brushed my black bangs back and shrugged. "She likes me, I've been teaching her how to respond to me."

Ben shook his head. "Good, good." He picked up one of the books I've been reading in my spare time and went on, "you know Lila; you've done an excellent job here. You're a brilliant scientist at the age of seventeen and you've tamed the smoke monster."

I shrugged; he went on before I could answer.

"You've also have fighting skills that would surprise any attacker, you can throw a knife to kill a boar, and you can build a fire."

I brushed my bangs back once more. "So? Anyone could do any of those things. It's not that spectacular."

Ben smirked and shook his head, "which is why I am confident you will be able to pick up where Goodwin left off, and live to see it."

I stared at him. "So Goodwin…he…" I couldn't help but trail off.

Ben just stared at the floor, "you will be responsible for the front end of the plane, and they are camped out on the north beach. Pack your bags."

/

Sadly since their civilization isn't quite advanced as ours, I couldn't literally pack my bags. I had to wear shitty dirty clothing and fuss up my already fussy hair. The hardest part to merging into their society is the entrance. I would get killed in a heartbeat if I didn't act well to fool them. So the best way I could think of is to injure myself and have them find me.

/

John Locke always preferred to hunt boars alone, it was quieter that way. He slowly stepped through the jungle without alerting his prey. Suddenly John stopped; he saw a figure on the ground. All of his subterfuge gone, he raced to the girl's side and quickly checked for her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief, thankfully she was still alive, but a gash on her forehead was threatening to get infected, he had to get her back to camp.

"Jack! This girl needs your help!" John hollered at camp, alerting all of its members. Jack ducked his head out of the medical tent and waved his hand for Locke to come inside.

"Set her down on the ground, I'll see what I can do," Jack said absentmindedly. He checked her and bandaged up the gash on the girl's forehead. "Where the hell did you come from?" He whispered to himself.

/

I awoke a few hours later lying in a bed of dirt and leaves. My muscles were as tight as hell when I stood up; I swayed a little bit from the dizziness, so I decided to get some sun. I was met by Jack and Locke standing in front of me with their arms crossed expectantly.

"Good morning, thank you for helping me. A boar would've gotten to me for sure if…whoever saved me didn't save me."

Locke shook my hand in a firm grip. "It was me who saved you, and you're welcome."

Jack looked between Locke and me, "We need to talk about where you came from…so where did you come from?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You could be one of the others trying to take more of our people away!" He yelled as he pointed a gun in my direction.

Locke put his hands up, "Jack! Don't get hasty-"

I chuckled and crossed my arms. "Your suspicion is not out of place; however I am not with these 'others' you speak of. I live alone in a hovel down south of where this beach is. My plane crashed about a year ago and I've learned to survive ever since."

"You seem young, how have you survived this long?" Locke asked with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled and looked at the gun pointed at me, "Well, guns aren't usually pointed at me much, so there's that."

Jack slowly put the gun down and listened to the rest of my story. "Long story short," I say as I stare at the beach, "It gets pretty lonely living alone, and so would it be okay if I stay here?"

Locke and Jack looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, welcome aboard."

"My name is Lila Harrison, and it's a pleasure."


End file.
